Guarding Them
by GlassWingsGirl1991
Summary: Yami and Yugi is the King and the Prince of Egypt.After a rash of assaination attemps on their lives a mysterous girl shows up and vows to gurad them and the ones they care for.This involves most of the YU-GI-OH characters and a few of my own.YamixOC
1. The Girl

**To Guard Them**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own YU-GI-OH or any of the characters except for Yukina Utada ... Adreano Utada and if i create more i will let you know before I start a new chapter.

**Chapter 1:**

_"I'm here to guard you",_ the girls voice was as clear as day._"my family has been doing it for many years and I am the next in line to do so"._This voice came from a young Woman who appeared to be the age of had long reddish hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were a soft brown color.

_"well miss ... do you have a name?",_Pharaoh Yami asked. The girl before him was tall but a bit shorter then he was. Her eyes a soft brown. Her hair long and had a reddish tint to it. She had come unexpectedly to the palace. There had been many a temps made on him and his younger brother Yugi ,life. He then blinked when the girl replied.

_"my name is Yukina Utada my father was Adreano Utada .... he served under your father when he was ruler. Now that both of them has passed on to the after life .. its my turn to protect you and your brother", _Her word had no emotion to them. She was dull and dark. Her eyes showed deep sorrow and emptiness. But in order to protect the Pharaoh and the ones he cared about , she had to make sure not to get attached to anything.

"_well then Yukina .... welcome to the palace .... I will inform Isis that she is to prepare a room for you"_ Yami said in a soft tone.

_"thank you my king ... and if it is alright with you .... I would prefer a room close to you and the young prince ... it would make my job a lot easer"_

Yami blinked at the request._"alright"_,he said with some caution in his voice. _"is there anything else i need to know?",_ he asked as he had a guard summon Isis.

Yukina shook her head."_no my pharaoh ... that is all", _she said and with a bow she left the thorn room.

Yami sat there , pondering over this ....protector.....Why was she willing to throw her life away so easily. He didn't know but he was deter mend to find out.

**Meanwhile . . . .**

Yukina was out in the guarders looking around. The plants were very beautiful and colorful. She stopped at the water fountain and sat on the stone that surrounded it. She dipped her hands into the cool water and forming a shape of a cup she lifted the water she had in her hands and splashed her face over to cool down. The desert sun was hot. As she sat there cooling off she herd a voice say softly,_"who are you?", _Looking up she saw young prince Yugi standing near the bed of flowers starring at her.

Yukina got up and bowed._''hello prince Yugi ... my name is Yukina ... I am you and your brothers personal body guard", _She said in a formal tone.

Yugi blinked at this. _"what ... when did this happen?",_ he asked a bit surprised.

Yukina smiled slightly._"just a few moments ago ... but it was planed since I was born", _she said then blinked hearing a few sets of foot steps. Turning she saw the pharaoh and a women walking beside him.

Yami smiled softly at Yukina. _"Yukina this is Isis ... she will be showing you to your room" _He said and looked at Isis.

Isis walked over to Yukina. _"please follow me", _she said softly then turned heading into the palace. Isis lead Yukina down a long hall and up a few set of steps. When they reached the top she lead Yukina down another long hall. Then stopped at a set of doors. _"this is your room here ... Pharaoh Yami and Prince Yugi's rooms are right across from yours. Is that close enough for you liking miss Yukina?", _she asked opening the door.

Yukina walked in and looked around then she turned to Isis._"yes miss Isis ... thank you very much ..."_

_"your welcome",_Isis said and then left the room , letting Yukina get settled in.

Yukina walked around the room before going out another set of doors and onto a balcony. She leaned her arms on the stone balcony as she took in the view. The view was beautiful. She looked a bit further and saw the village. Part of her was going to miss her old home. But most of her wouldn't. There was no one else there. She was all alone. When her father had been alive he toughed her how to fight and tune into her senses Her father was the one who had raised mother had died in child birth. So it had been just her and him ... for the longest time. Until the tragedy struck.

**Flash Back:**

Yukina was running threw the village towards the palace. She was about five years old,There was blood and fire every where. Arriving at the front of the palace she was stopped by a guard who looked at her grimly. _"Yukina ... were sorry but we cant let you in right now ... ", _he said softly. Yukina looked up at him. _"b-but why not ... I want to see my dad ... hes here he went with the king on a-", _the guard stopped her. He had great sympathy in his eyes.

_"Yukina ... your father is ....hes .....Yukina your father is dead ... he dyed while protecting the pharaoh and his two sons"_

Yukinas body went numb. He couldn't be gone. Not her dadaist Mr. Invisible. She barley heard the guard say , _"he wants you to carry on he tradition .. and when your old enough come protect the two royal boys", _Yukina merely nodded. And started to back away. She was leaving. Leaving to train herself better and train herself to get revenge on the one who killed the Pharaoh and her father. She then took off running again , away from the palace ... away from the village ... away from the tragedy. The guard had shouted out to her , but she couldn't understand what he had said. But in a madder of minutes she had gotten far enough away from the village to be able to stop running and relax. That night , she found a cave and let herself cry herself to sleep.

**End Flash Back:**

Yukinas thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. She blinked and turning to the room she called out , _"come in"_

Yami entered the room and looking around he smiled at her._"do you like it?" ,_he asked joining her out onto the balcony.

Yukina smiled at him softly. _"yes my pharaoh ... its a lovely room .. thank you"_

Yami smiled back. _"think nothing of it",_ he said as he leaned on the stone railing._"nice view huh?" , _he said calmly looking out onto the now dark Egypt night.

Time had past by so quickly for Yukina. Who had spent most of the afternoon thinking about the night of her father and the former Pharaoh's death. As she stood there .. something caught her eye. Silver shining in the moonlight ... in the shadows of the palace grounds. Acting on instinct she pushed Yami to the ground as an arrow struck her in the holder. She let out a small cry of pain but pulled the arrow back out. Then garbing her own boy she used the arrow that was used on her and sent in back in the direction it had came from. She watched as a hooded figure ran from the shadows and made his escape into the night.

Great her first day there and already trouble had started.

Yami who was still on the ground stared up at Yukina who had just saved his life. She now had blood trickling down her arm. _"are you okay?", _He asked slowly getting up.

Yukina blinked and looked at him. _"yes I'm fine pharaoh Yami … " , _she said and smiled at him softly.

Yami stared at her. _"but your hurt Yukina … that arrow hit you right in the shoulder" ,_Yami said with some

worry.

Yukina laughed slightly, _"do not worry my pharaoh I'm perfectly fine … just tell me where you keep you _

_medical supplies are and I will take care of it" , _she said with a smile.

Yami stared at her for a moment. Wondering how she was so calm. Sighing Yami lead Yukina to her own personal washroom. _"sit", _Yami said as he went thew a cabinet.

Blinking Yukina took a seat on a stool and sat there as Yami pulled out some gauze bandages. _"Pharaoh Yami … I can treat myself … I'm sure the last thing you want is blood stains over your clothes" , _She said reaching for them.

Yami looked at her and shook his head. _"its just clothes they can be washed" ,_ He said grabbing a cloth and wetting it. He looked at Yukina and smiled softly as he began to clean off her arm and shoulder. When that

was done he started to bandage up her wound. As he did so he glanced at Yukina who was staring down at the floor. _"whats wrong?" , _he asked as he finished with her wound.

Yukina sighed. _"pharaoh Yami … I'm suppose to be guarding you … and if you get hurt I'm supposed to treat_ y_our wounds, what happens to me while I do my duty is Irrelevant" , _she said standing up and going into her room.

Yami fallowed. _"now who said that? … I know I never said that ...did I ?", _He asked watching her sit on the

bed.

Yukina shot a look at him. _"not you … my father .. its are job to protect you and the ones you care for …_

_if I die while keeping you safe then I know I did my job right" , _She said and looked out the window.

Yami stared at her. He wanted to say something … anything to make her realize that her life was valuable.

But he could see that wasn't going to happen just yet and he sighed. _"have a good night Yukina … see you in the morning" , _he said and left the room , shutting the door behind him. He jumped seeing Yugi waiting at the door.

Yugi blinked when he saw Yami's blood stained shirt. _"what happened to you? Are you okay?" ,_He asked looking him over.

Yami sighed. _"yes I'm fine … there was another assen … Yukina took an arrow for me" , _he said sighing.

"_but don't worry shes going to be okay" _

Yugi blinked but smiled. _"thats good .."_

"_yeah .. its to bad that Yukina takes her work so serious" _Yami said sighing, and going into his room. Yukina

did take her work seriously , but because of that she had put up a wall and was willing to die and not care. Maybe … just maybe he and the others could show her that life is worth living and not to throw it away so easily.

**To Be Continued . . . . . .**


	2. Memories Of The Past

**Guarding Them**

**Disclaimer I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters. I do own the character Yukina Utada. **

**Chapter 2:**

Yukina sat up in her bed and flinched. She looked at her shoulder. It was still sore but that was to be expected. Yukina sighed and got up. She went back out onto the balcony and looked around. It looked like its was going to be another hot day again. Yukina stared out for a few moments more then returned inside. Going out into the hall she bumped into Yami. _"I'm sorry my pharaoh " , _she said with a bow. But blinked when she felt Yami's hand lift her face up to look at him.

"_its okay Yukina …and please ...when were not in a formal setting … just call me Yami " ,_he said with a warm hearted smile on his face.

Yukina blinked and stood up straight. _"as you wish my phar … I mean Yami ..", _ she said a bit nervously. She was suppose to do what ever he , or his younger brother asked of her, and if that meant just calling him Yami when they were not in the public eye then she must obey.

Yami smiled at her softly. _"well Yukina .. why don't you come join myself and the other for something to eat … you look hungry" , _Yami said then started walking down the hall.

Sighing Yukina fallowed him. He was right about her being hungry. She couldn't even remember the last time she had something to eat. As they walked down the large set of stairs , Yukinas mind went elsewhere.

**Flash Back:**

**Yukina was running down a large hall with her father and the previous pharaoh. She was being shone all the secret passage ways around the palace. She was going to need to know these things for when she was older and would be guarding Yami and Yugi.**

**The three came out by a fountain in a hidden part of the gardens. Her father and the Pharaoh looked down at her with a smile. _"good job sweat heart … when you become a guardian … you will be a great one!" , _ her father said and lifting her into his arms he kissed her cheek. _"now … run along and play " , _he said and set Yukina on the ground.**

**Smiling Yukina nodded then ran off to find her friend. At the time it was Yami. Running along she found him out by the other water fountain. _"prince Yami!" , _she called out with joy as she ran to the boy.**

**This was back when she and the pharaoh were five years old. About a year before her father and his father were killed. And about a week before another tragedy happened in her life. When she lost her one and only friend. **

**End Flash Back:**

Yukina snapped out of her own thoughts as she and Yami entered the dining room. Yami joined his brother at the front . Looking around she grabbed a small plate of food and sat on the window seal. She started eating. The food was delicious! Best thing she had tasted in years. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Yugi coming over to her.

"_u-um Yukina … I was wondering if you could accompany me to the village today … I want to pick up a few things and Yami's going to in meetings all day as will everyone else so -" ,_ he stopped seeing Yukina raise her hand,

"_of course I will Prince Yugi … let me know when your ready to leave" , _Yukina said standing up and setting her now empty plate down.

Yugi smiled at her happily. _"thank you Yukina!" , _ he said as he headed for the hall way. _"I'm ready to go now" ,_he said as he waited for her patiently.

Yukina laughed and walked towards him. _"alright then lets get going" , _she said calmly then stopped hearing Yami call her name. She blinked and turned to face him. _"yes?", _she said in a gentle tone.

"_be careful … okay?" , _he said with the utmost seriousness in his eyes.

Yukina stared at him then nodded. _"don't worry Yami … I will not let anything happen to Yugi … I give you my word", _she said and left the room , and fallowed Yugi out. When Yami had spoken to her … it reminded her of the day that he had saved her.

**Flash Back:**

**Yukina and Yami were running along the banks of the Nile river playing with a ball. Yami kicked the ball and Yukina missed it. This caused it to land into the river. **

"_**aww man … I'm sorry Yukina that was your ball" , **_**the young Yami said as he went up to her.**

**Yukina merely smiled. _"don't worry about it prince Yami … it's easy enough to get … just watch!" ,_ she said happily and ran down the river a bit more. She got to an area that had a line of rocks going from one side of the river to the other. _"all I have to do is hope over to the midel rock and wate for the ball" , _Yukina said and started hoping from rock to rock.**

"_**Yukina be careful! You never know when a giant wave could suddenly appear and knock you in the water!" , **_**Yami called out getting a bad feeling.**

**Yukina only smiled at him. _"I'll be fine prince Yami … just tell me when you see the ball coming!" , _she called out to him.**

**Sighing Yami nodded. When he spotted the ball coming he called out to her and let her know. He then watched in horror as Yukina grabbed the ball , a wave came knocking Yukina into the river and under the waves. _"Yukina!" ,_ Yami yelled as he ran down the river bank looking for his best friend. Calling out her name constantly. Then he spotted her. She had grabbed onto a peace of wood and was using it to stay afloat. She was barely holding onto it. Yami had to think fast. Seeing a tipped over palm tree that was hanging over the Niel. He quickly ran to it and crawled out. Onto the tree and waited. Hanging down he grabbed Yukina by her clothing and used his little might to pull her up safely onto the tree. He took a few moments to catch his breath then look at Yukina who was unmoving. _"Yukina?" , _he asked softly and shook her. _"c-come on Yukina … wake up" _**

**At first there was nothing then Yukina groaned and her eyes opened. She slowly sat up when she realized that she was sitting on a tree she turned to ask Yami what was going on but she got pulled into a hug. **

"_**I told you to be careful!" ,**_**He said angrily. ****_"you could have been killed! You idiot!"_**

**From then on she made sure to be more careful. Until the one day she wasn't and she lost him forever.**

**End Flash Back:**

Yukina and Yugi were now in the village wandering around looking at all the shops. Yugi had bought a few things and Yukina was helping him carry them. _"where else do you need to go price Yugi?" , _she asked in a whisper. She didn't want to alert anyone in the village that there was royalty walking around Yugi would be in more danger then usual.

"_that was the last place … thanks again for coming with me Yukina" , _Yugi said looking up at her with a huge smile.

"_anytime" , _she replied and continued on walking.

They were just outside the palace walls when she herd another set of foot steps behind them. _"prince Yugi … get in front of me" , _she said in a cool relaxed tone.

Blinking Yugi did as he was asked. Wondering if something was wrong

Yukina had moved all the packages to one hand … with the other she griped her sword that she had picked up on the way out. As they walked Yukina continued to here the foot steps behind her and Yugi. She then suddenly Turned around and pulling out her sword it collided with another sword.

A hooded figure stood trying to put pressure down but was thrown back by Yukinas foot. Yukina Looked back at Yugi who had a stunned look on his face .

"_Yugi get inside the palace walls now!" , _She yelled as she blocked another attack from the opponents sword.

Yugi stood there a moment then blinked. _"I'll get help!" , _ he called out then ran straight for the palace. When he looked back … Yukina and the hooded figure were going all out in a sword war.

**Meanwhile . . . . **

Yugi ran into the dining room where everyone had seated for supper. _"h-help!" ,_ Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yami jumped out of his chair and ran to Yugi and grabbed him by the shoulders. _"what is it?whats wrong?" , _he asked in a panic.

Yugi pointed towards the front of the palace. _" th-there was a ho-hooded figure … he attacked us ...Yu-Yukina is fighting it now b-but I don't know how long she can last … they were going on a full out battle when he told me to get in here"_

"_don't worry Yugi" , _Yami said in a gentle tone then looked up and some guards who were starring at him. Giving them a nod they took off running for the entrance of the palace.

When Yami and the others got there , they saw that Yukina had the hooded figure subdued. She stepped aside as the guards came and hauled off the hooded figure to the dungeons.

Yami looked at Yukina with worry. She had deep gashes all over her body and a very deep one on her side. _"Yukina … are you alright?", _he asked with cation as he approached her.

Yukina looked at him. Her eyes a dull shade. _"yeah I'm just fi-" , _She didn't get to finish. Everything around her went fuzzy and she felt her self falling and everything went black.

Yami blinked when he saw her falling and running over her caught her before she hit the sand. _"Yukina! … Yukina! " , _he called again and again but got no reply. She was becoming pale and cold. _"get Isis now!" , _he yelled to one of the survents who nodded and ran off to find her. Yami gently took Yukina into his arms and headed for her room to meet up with Isis.

**Hours ** had past and there was still no word on Yukinas condition. Yami stood outside her room … starring at the door. Yugi sat on the floor beside him , starring at the bottom of the door. He was almost falling asleep.

"_go to your room and go to sleep Yugi ..." , _Yami said in a calm tone.

Yugi shook hi head._"I want to be sure that Yukina is going to be okay" , _he said and looked up at Yami as he shook his head,

"_don't worry about that … I'll wate here and find out. Then first thing tomorrow I'll let you know" , _he said as he hauled Yugi to his feet. _"besides I'm sure that if Yukina is okay she'll be resting and wont be having a chat with us"_

"_fine … you win" , _Yugi said then he regrettably went into his room.

Yami smiled softly then looked back towards Yukinas door.

Several more hours went by then the door opened.


	3. The Dream

**Guarding Them **

**I do not or never will own YU-GI-OH or any of its characters. I do however own Yukina Utada and this story.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Don't Die!**

The door opened and Isis came out.

Yami looked at her. _"Isis … is Yukina going to be okay?" , _He asked with worry.

Isis sighed. _"at the moment I can't tell ...it all depends on her will to live", _she said sighing and looking up at Yami._"if you wish to see her Yami … feel free to go in and see her" , _Isis said and then left.

Yami stood in the hall for a moment , reflecting on what Isis had said. He sighed and went into her room. Yukina was laying on the bead , almost motionlessly. Her breaths were fast coming and she appeared to be in pain. Yami quietly walked over to her bed sighed. He then gently brushed a portion of her bangs out of her face. _"thank you for saving my brother …. if he had died … I don't know what I would have done", _he said softly ,hoping that she could here him. _"also … don't give up your life just yet … I know you've been trained for this since you were little but … try and live some of your life for you" , _he said softly and then pulling the covers over her a bit more he sighed and left the room. Closing the door behind him.

In the mean time Yukina was having dreams of her child hood. And the day she lost Yami.

**Yukinas Dream:**

**Yukina was walking around the village with Yami. They were smiling and laughing. Yami stopped and smiled when they came up to a booth. _"hang on a sec Yukina", _ he called out to her and pulling out some money he then paid for a necklace. Running over to her he placed it around her neck. _"there .. its suits you perfectly" , _he said smiling at her.**

**Yukina blushed darkly as she looked down at it. **_**"wow thank you Yami" , **_**Yukina said happily and began walking again. The two walked around town for the longest time. Then as they turned down a corner they were stopped by a group of men. Yukina recognized them and backed away a little causing Yami to give her an odd look. **_**"whats the mater Yukina?" , **_** Yami asked just as the man grabbed Yukina and lifted her into the air. **_**"where is it?", **_** he asked coldly but Yukina didn't answer. After a few more tries and getting no answer from the ever stubborn Yukina the man threw her onto the ground. Yami not wanting to see his friend get hurt Yami interfered. There was many punches and beating with a club. By the end of it Yukina and Yami were laying on the ground unconscious. **

**When Yukina woke up she was in the palace. Her father was standing over her. A smile came over his face seeing her wake up. _"oh thank Ra your awake" , _he said kissing her forehead gently. _"I was beginning to think that I would never see those brown eyes of yours again" , _he said sitting on the edge of the bed. _"how are you feeling?"_**

"**_okay I guess ….dad i-is Prince Yami okay?" , _ she asked with worry. **

**Her father sighed. _"for the most part … but he does have a sever head wound … and the decor is saying his memories of you … are most likely gone" _he said in a grim voice.**

**After that day … Yukina didn't go back to the palace ever again. She only went back the day her father and the pharaoh had been killed.**

**End Yukinas Dream.**

Yami sat up in bed. His heart ponding. He had just woken from his recurring nightmare. A girl … the gardens … the village then darkness. What was his mind trying to tell him? Sighing he got out of bed and headed to Yukinas room.

To Be Continued . . .

Theres Chapter 3 Please R&R thanks a bunchies!


End file.
